Reclaiming Rainbows
by jobelle516
Summary: Rainbows have been adopted by the gay movement. I was going to reclaim them, now I'm sharing. This is a piece for Tolerance and Love. Cast and Crew include Brian, Debbie, Justin from QAF. With appearances from Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt and probably others from Glee. This is FAN-FICTION. Rating M. Even in Robin Hood days, there were rainbows. {please don't copy, just read and enjoy}
1. Don't Call Me Debbie

**Little Author Notes: Ownership: **Only copy right I have, is to my imagination. QAF, Glee, Twilight, Books and other things, yeah, don't own them.

**This piece: **Is going to be a collection of Tolerance and Love.

**Rating: **M, mature subjects, language and stuff.

**Music Inspiration: **Outlaws of Love, Adam Lambert from the album Trespassing. Never intentional to have music inspiration. I write first, then a piece comes on my music machine that really fits.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Don't Call Me Debbie ~**

My neighbour mowed my lawn, and I'm freaking out.

I peeked out the window, held the curtains as tight as I could. Just poked my little head between. The wind chimes ding dinged. Grabbed 'em. Shshshsh!

I've seen the guy before, he does the neighbours lawn too. But I'm too shy to do anything else about it. I close the curtains and go back to my 'studies'.

Now he's using the whipper snipper, I can tell 'cause the sound is higher pitched. I peek out again, yep. I wish he'd go away though. But I can't do anything about it, I'm paralysed with being so shy.

When I wake up, in the morning, I put on my dress shoes, I tap to the memory of a good song. When I wake up, well I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to shower, dress, slap on my Sunday happy face.

And bravely go next door and thank whoever is responsible for my nature strip looking shorter.

And that's what I did. "Hi, who's responsible for cutting my front law?"

One guy is playing with a little crawler on their grass, the other is coming out of the front door. The porch isn't too high, maybe six steps up.

Guy playing with the kid points toward him up there. "Yeah, my brother, he did it."

"Right, well thank you." And I reach up to give him a carton of eggs.

"Nah, that's ok. I don't need any eggs."

"Uh, they're from my chooks. To say thank you." I persevere to get him to take them. Perseverance pays off. "Right, well thanks." Swigs some beer down. "Do you want a hot chocolate?" I'm in my own story, I think. Blink, blink!

"Um." I hesitate. "um, yeah that'd be…., I won't say no to that. Yes please?" Can't believe I'm not blushing, normally that's what I do. Can't believe that I now use dots in my sentences too.

I've started embracing feeling uncomfortable and push through these things. But that didn't happen today. He goes inside to make me a drink.

And I can't help but wonder why guyz don't offer me alcohol based drinks?

I turn to the guy with the kid. "So, I'm Mel." He brushes down his hand and puts it out to shake mine. "Hi, I'm Mick." And I look at him thoroughly. He's like really gorgeous, clean clothes, clean face, a little stubble, beer can in hand. Umina umina, beats my little heart. This is good, I think. I could use all this info for a story. I'm more aware of so much, because of my reading and writing.

"What are you drinking?" He looks at the shiny can. "Yeah, Carlton beer. But I'm a Foster's man." And he opens his jacket and shows me his t-shirt. And all I can think, is what a good body he's got hiding under all those clothes.

Blaine, Karofsky, Kurt and Sebastian are vying for centre stage of my sight. Brian wins. And if I had a penis, it'd be getting hard. 'cause right now, something is happening with me.

We talk about him getting out of jail, how long he'd been in there. Where he was serving residence for Her Majesty. I'm not sure how he managed to get behind me, up the stairs then leaning against the bannister. But I decide to join him and his brother, and lean against the bannister.

I find out his brother is called Dazza, that's the one who is my neighbour and mowed my lawn. Mick jokes about how I'd been watching him through the curtains, and that I must've fancied him. But I acknowledge that Dazza has a missus. Which now I realize, doesn't mean I didn't fancy him.

Honestly, Micks much better looking and adorable. Much more my kind. I try to make sure I don't trip over my words. Matthew Hussey comes to my right front lobe of my brain. He taps away at me, 'Come on Mel, keep the conversation going. At least until you're certain there's nothing more to add'.

The hot chocolate is nice, we talk about who's got a fluffy machine. Then on to my favourite subject, football.

Mick goes for Richmond or was it Essendon. He talks about drugs in the AFL, drugs in the clink, wall size plasma TV's in the clink. Lots about the clink. I'm interested. We share info about Barrister's and Solicitors. I make it known what I know. I can feel them interrupt and sometimes not really listen.

And then Mick does the unforgivable. He tells Dazza how he'd seen a cross-gender and had ribbed her about being male or female. 'cause the cross-gender was holding hands with a chick.

I'm on their balcony, patio. I'm standing in their home turf. I won't disrespect them, even if they forget how to talk to a lady. Oh, you know you're getting old, when you think of yourself as an older person.

When I'd said how I go for Geelong, Mick had tried joking about whether I liked pussy. And, for the second he took to look away from me, obviously wishing he could take the question back, 'cause it was so friggin lame.

I comfortably came back with, "You've been in so long you forget how to talk to a lady." I drink my hot chocolate, and think about my grocery list and how can I exit standing here with them. I would love to have another anything with Mick. But I'm not sure if he's available.

I thank Dazza for mowing my lawn and the hot chocolate. When I asked why he'd done it, I'm disappointed with the answer. "It was annoying me."

We discuss different mowers, people driving their kidz to school on the back of monkey bikes without helmets. Mick's pretty annoyed at someone, and says he'll look for a 2stroke mower for me.

Small talk, deep talk, deeper thoughts from me. I start to feel insecure. I'm confident, but … kicks in.

I don't want to leave, really. I don't want to go back to my place. My place empty of 'lover' company. But I must and I do.

I go shopping and find the funniest aisle.

Bathroom accessories. Bedroom accessories. Condoms, lubricants at my eye height. Above them, all products relating to urinary tract problems. Below them, all products relating to fungal infections.

Seriously, am I running with Santana. To the right, hair products. To the left pain killers and muscle relaxants.

I settle on all my purchases. But for one important one. And I search all over the plaza for this one.

I want a poster, or banner that reads "I'm tolerant of your sexual preference. I'm tolerant of gays and lady-likers. I relenquish ownership of rainbows for the 'movement'. I want to join a PFLAG group."

To each their own I now say. And I want a set of big arms, from either side of my house. They reach out to hug all, transgenders alike. All welcoming.

The only people not welcome, are those who down on others. Those people who can't tolerate, who can't stop trying to upset and those who won't accept others.

Acceptance comes at a price. And that price is tolerance.


	2. Lemon Cheesecake

**Little Author Notes: Ownership: **Only copy right I have, is to my imagination. QAF, Glee, Twilight, Books and other things, yeah, don't own them.

**This piece: **Is going to be a collection of Tolerance and Love.

**Rating: **M, mature subjects, language and stuff.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Lemon Cheesecake ~**

It turns out that both Blaine Anderson and Brian Kinney love Cheesecake. In particular Lemon Cheesecake.

**~ Hmmm! ~**

Blaine loves it because his Mum can make it really well.

She doesn't just throw ingredients together and come up with tasty delights. She puts love into everything she makes. Love for Blaine, love for Cooper and love for her husband.

**~ Hmmm! ~**

Brian loves cheesecake because he and his sister are all that came out of his mother and father. Everytime his Mum would have lemon cheesecake, they knew she was pregnant with another bastard child, to their father. And unfortunately, she miscarried all but him and his sister.

He wasn't totally heartless, he never wished pain on anyone. Well except … But the agony of miscarriage, was a pain he was familiar with.

Weeks, months, a few years would go by and Lemon Cheesecake would fill the air of their home, and happiness too.

Brian loved lemon cheesecake.

**~ Hmmm! ~**

A new law was introduced: Lemon Cheesecake is not to be allowed to certain humans.

Before anyone is allowed a piece of Lemon Cheesecake, before anyone is allowed the happiness, delight, security of said dessert, they have to gain permission from the shoppe keeper.

And the shoppe keeper, is the only one with the licence to allow others a piece of any cheesecake, in particular Lemon.

**~ WTF? ~**

So Brian Kinney and Blaine Anderson are in the same boat.

Niether with a life saving device. Niether able to have some unless in another state or country.

**~ A Reason ~**

Because they both, won't hold hands with a girl, because they only want to hold hands with guyz, because of 'that' reasoning, they're not allowed Lemon Cheesecake.

* * *

**Little Author Notes from a cute little author: **Short sweet and to the point. Somewhat stupid, but so too is the thinking that others can't be happy and feel the security, dedication, love and legal commitment because they're of the same gender.

Just don't call me Debbie. Leave a review or pm if you have another inspiring way for me to push this subject, please?


	3. Kute Kittens

**Little Author Notes: Ownership: **Only copy right I have, is to my imagination. QAF, Glee, Twilight, Books and other things, yeah, don't own them.

**This piece: **Is more a poem and not quite my normal style. Not sure how I was inspired by this. Maybe some rushmooms from the bottom of some garden.

**Rating: **M, mature subjects, language and stuff.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Kute Kittens ~**

Brown bunnies in one cage. All was good, and lots of kute kittens were born.

White bunnies in their own cage and they had kute kittens, too.

**~ Math ~**

Soon the kute kittens slowed down their multiplication timetable.

No amount of carrots, good water, grain and flower blossoms would encourage the maths of one plus one.

Half the brown bunnies had huddled together, the other half over there.

Some of the halves joined the others and they had kute kittens.

The white bunnies found the same problem. Half would be huddled together, and the other half over there.

Some of those halves joined the others and they had kute kittens.

After one or two generations of kute kittens grew up, they found that if you took part of one half and gave it to the other half you could make a kute kitten.

All this without rubbing noses.

**~ Fluffy Ears Abound ~**

And so the boy white bunnies would pinch some of the girl white bunny ears.

And the boy white bunnies would give the girl white bunnies a pinch of their own bunny ears.

The brown bunnies watched with delight and interest, all that the white bunnies were up to.

Kute kittens snuggled, huddled, rubbed noses, and made cotton tails.

**~ So soft, no fleas, no mites, Klaine QAF delights. ~**

* * *

**Little Author Notes from a cute little author: **I don't do mushrooms or rushmooms. I don't do drugs. Could you tell this was about ivf?

Leave a review or pm if you have another inspiring way for me to push this subject, please? Just don't call me Debbie.


	4. Twinkle Toes to 42

**Little Author Notes: Ownership: **Only copy right I have, is to my imagination. QAF, Glee, Robin Hood, Twilight, Books and other things, yeah, don't own them.

**Music Inspiration: 1st: **Save the last dance for me By: Ben E. King & The Drifters** and then: **Parce mihi domine by Christóbal de Morales.

**This piece: **Is going to be a collection of Tolerance and Love.

**This chapter: **Blends into mythology. We can thank our last reviewer for this. I'm aware only of the supposed country of origin, of that reviewer. And I love that country so much. Especially the chocolate factory.

**Rating: **M, mature subjects, language and stuff.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**These** words today, are dedicated to the person who didn't like what I wrote in the last chapter. My little story here, is to help bridge tolerance and understanding, or love. Whatever the wording. And so, I have been pondering and digesting what that persons last review was, which you'll notice I did not publish. He/she and I know what was written. And I'll not fully understand whether it was intentionally aggressive or just 'lost in translation'. What is certain though, is it pushed my level of love, tolerance, acceptance to a new level. And I have that reviewer to thank. So thank you.

* * *

**This** chapter is also a mix of characters and situations. So please don't complain about who is doing what, with who.

* * *

**~ Twinkle Toes to 42 ~**

Have you been crying?

Yes, I have.

Why?

I could say reasons. But the truth is I'm a Gleek. There was a very emotional episode on last night, and it bought together all the sadness and happiness, of those who have left me.

**~ X ~**

He stands at the top of the staircase. Looking down at his family, who are made up of his Mum, Debbie, Mel, Lindsay and co.

It's prom night, he looks dapper in a white suit. And he's looking forward to dancing with Daphne. He'd invited and wanted Brian, but Brian wouldn't be in on it, just yet. Maybe another dance would come up.

As the night progressed, Justin and Daphne danced with love for their quality best friendship. They ignored the jostling and occasional negative comments. Justin was in love and Daphne was too. But not in the same way, but it was love and respect and adoration, the same.

No alcohol had been permitted, so no foolishness would come from loose thinkers. And there was no drunkenness, from alcohol or drugs.

But the instant he was aware of Brian being here, his smile was broad and his heart was full of loving pride. His body was euphoric, but his mind intact. Sense and sensibility.

The song played_ "Save the last dance for me, and in whose arms you're going to be. So darling, save the last dance for me."_

**~ X ~**

Blaine and Kurt quick stepped, in time. Their dance routine blending with the music. They intertwined with the other dancers.

There were more men in the room and not enough ladies. Which didn't phase them one bit, they were together and a couple, tonight.

Like the blending of quality chocolate into a hot drink, or cake mix. Their dance moves, their legs blended with their bodies, strong arms and firm guiding hands.

Kurt took a dance step back, Blaine followed. To Kurt's right, Blaine's left. Left and right and around and back. Right, then left, around and back. Each dance partner a mirror image of the other. As he dipped his partner backward, the other wrapped a left leg around the others and leaned back with the movement. A dance of confident partnership, a dance of trusting.

**~ X ~**

After their dance Justin follows Brian back to his car, he isn't staying for more. They share a white satin scarf moment. Cuddle, smooch and whisper 'Later'.

What happens next is upsetting for all. For the cast and crew, and viewers alike.

**~ X ~**

Months go by, years even more.

The police make the discovery of two skulls in a shallow grave. Nothing around them, nothing inside them. Dry, solid and brittle two skulls. "I knew him well, Horatio." Is the memory instant to mind, of Shakespeare lovers.

But who do the skulls belong to? Which gender, what species or race? Whose thoughts were once inside? What colour hair and clothes would have been on the outside? Were either of them left handed 'Molly dukers'? Did either of them draw cartoons, paint walls, create advertising for products? Did either of them serve in a café, enjoy non-fat mochas or medium drip lattes?

Did one have a sports car with the number plate CHE 1200? Did one bare a baby to full term and give her away?

At first sight, the only recognizable understanding is species and age. Other than that, everything else is presumed, until full scientific investigations held.

Even after then, the personality, the thoughts, the memories, laughter, cries, smiles, heart felt adoration and love for others, the hurts, anguish and anger. All those human consuming emotions, will not be distinguishable as being male or female.

**~ X ~**

The brains left the skulls and rolled down the hill. Rolled under leaves and bumped into each other. When they finally came to rest, away from the bodies who wanted to possess them, they felt freedom at last.

Facing each other, pulses of blood vessels and vibrations of nerve endings. Neurons and finer details.

No snails, no slugs, no birds or bugs. No decaying matter, no sunlight, cloud covered sky. No rain, wind or snow.

Under the trees of Sherwood Forrest, foxes and other critters scamper. Horses rumble through, blood hounds run ahead.

* * *

I'm not Debbie, I'm JoBelle and add a 516. Review nice, if you dare?


End file.
